A Single Tear
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: Tony dies and leaves the family in greif. But after His friend Sasha finds something shocking in the park, there in for a big surprise. OC, I do not own TAS


Why? That was all anybody could ask. Why did it happen? Why didn't anybody find out about it until it was to late? Why did it have to be Tony?

He didn't come home one night. The Clark family was worried, and they told all of thier friends to help look for their little boy. The Ruizs set out to look around the school and the park for Tony, while the Clarks look aroun their neiborhood and around Siber Smoothies. Carlos called his team of police officers to look everywhere else. He and Sasha took the cop car, while The Clarks took their mini van.

As it grew darker, thier hope weakened by ever aching moment that Tony was'nt in thier loving arms. "He couldn't have gotten far." Karen thought, hoping, and praying her little baby was alright. It was rainy, almost impossible to see anything, but with the help of their flash lights they had to bear it, for Tony.

Lee felt responsable, he was the oldest, he should've kept track of where Tony was. Even though he was the youngest, he was always close to him. Tony was always smiling, and only wanted to have fun, which is why his siblings loved him so much. He was Tony.

Around midnight, they were just about to give up hope, but Sasha, one of the Clarks best friends, along with her father Carlos sumbled into the park. In the distance Sasha saw a shape that looked like a car, but it look mis-shapened. It wasn't parked, but...crashed. She walked up to it, looking inside of it, as if there was a voice telling her "Go."

Carlos tried to stop her, it was dangerous to go into a crashed car like that, but Sasha didn't listen, that voice kept calling to her, for her to go into the car. She climbed in, slightly holding her breath, scared that she might topple over the car, but she stopped in her tracks. There, right in the passenger seat of the car, was his sneaker. Tony's sneaker. She picked it up and climbed out the car.

"Papi!" She screamed, "I found Tony's sneaker in the car, _mirada_!" Carlos ran to his daughter, and examined the shoe. It _was_ Tony's.

"TONY!" They yelled, they figured if they could call his name, then maybe he would find him somewhere around there. The more they kept yelling, the more helpless they seemed. Eventually, Carlos decided to call it quits.

"He isn't here, _mija._" He said. Sasha looked at him, her green eyes showed fear, and worry. If he wasn't here, then where could he be?

"We can't just give up, Papi." She pleaded. Carlos, being a cop and all, lnew a better way to find Tony...possibly.

"I'll go to the police station and set up an AMBER alert. We'll find him, I promise." He said. Sasha lowered her head. She knew that not every boy or girl who got an AMBER alert reported was found, weather they were dead or alive. She tried her best to hold back her tears as she dialed her cell phone to call Karen and Cal. Even through the phone, she could see their greif stricken faces, she could hear the sadness in thier voices in, and she could feel the pain in their hearts.

Sasha decided to sleep-over at the Clarks house to give moral support to the kids. Before they all went to bed, Sasha thought that maybe she could help by going to each of their rooms and talking with them. She went to Megans room first. Megan was crying on her bed, he soft sobs were muffled by her pillow. Sasha walk over to her and put an arm on her shoulder. Megan turned over and clutched on to Sasha's waist for dear life. She cried in Sasha's lap, while Sasha Rubbed her back. They didn't say anything, but yet they spoke so clearly to each other at the same time.

Later She went to Marc's room after Megan fell asleep. He was already sleeping, but she went to his bed anyway, and wispered "Everything is gonna be okay." And she left. What she didn't know was that MArc was awake, thinking. What if the bed above him would never be filled again? What if he never heard Tony's loud snores? What If he never heard Tony say Goodnight to him again?

Sasha walked into Lee's room. He was sitting on a chair at his desk, his head looking to the floor. She walk to him, and knelled down infront of him. She lifted his chin so that he was looking into her eyes. She smiled, trying to cheer him up, but it didn't work. He held her wrists and stood up. He hugged her, and took a deep breath trying his best not to cry. He had to be the strong one of his siblings, since he was the oldest, and since he felt like somehow, in some way, it was his fault.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight." He told Sasha. Sasha nodded, and wipped some tears from her eyes. They climbed into bed together, Lee laying with his back towards Sasha. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his back. Lee let one single tear fall from his eye, not wanting Sasha to see. Before he went to sleep he heard a small familiar voice saying "Everything will be okay..."

_I am no a child now_

_I can take care of my self_

_I mustn't let them down now_

_I mustn't let them see me cry_

_Cause I'm fine_

_I'm fine_

_I'm too tired to listen_

_I'm too old to belive_

_All these childesh stories_

_There is no such thing as faith_

_And trust_

_And pixie dust..._

_I'll try, but it's so hard to belive_

_I'll try, but I can't see where you see_

_I'll try_

_I'll try_

_I try..._


End file.
